Uvosharu collection
by frozencinders
Summary: A collection of short Uvosharu fics.
1. Cold

Uvogin sneezed loudly for what felt like the 700th time that day. He was sick with a cold, and Shalnark told him to relax in front of the fire place while he made him a "surprise." He almost considered humoring a few perverted thoughts, but then he realized Shalnark probably wouldn't want to catch his cold. A few minutes later, the manipulator walked into the room with a coffee mug.

"How's coffee gonna make me feel better?" he implored. If he wanted a drink, he'd ask for beer. Was this the aforementioned "surprise"? … Really?

Shalnark looked confused for a moment but smiled as he handed the larger spider the mug. He didn't expect Uvogin to be able to smell the difference with the way he currently was, but surely he'd notice the visual difference, and maybe be able to taste something too. Upon closer inspection, Uvogin saw that there were marshmallows and remembered that a few years back, Shalnark used to make them hot chocolate every day during winter. He mumbled a "thank you" and took a sip, disappointed that he could barely taste it.

Shalnark left and returned shortly after with his own mug, sitting beside Uvogin, probably a little closer than he should. He reached for the remote and the television flicked on. The two of them just relaxed and watched some bad sitcoms for the rest of the evening. Shalnark had fallen asleep with his head on Uvogin's lap, covered by the larger man's hand from when he decided to stroke his hair earlier.


	2. Nervous (NSFW)

Shalnark swallowed as Uvogin kissed down his face and neck, one arm wrapped around him and the other roaming his body. He felt his hand slip between his legs and he was scared. He was scared because he knew it would hurt and he didn't think he was ready. He squirmed as Uvogin stroked him through his pants, the material somehow enhancing the feeling.

Shalnark looked up at the larger spider from his position on his lap. His face flushed red as he started slowly grinding his lower back against him, earning a small grunt out of the larger man. He slowly pushed Shalnark's back down, bending him over. He slowly removed the manipulator's clothes, Shalnark having to sit up for him to take the shirt off. He was reluctant to get back into the position he was previously in, trembling a bit as he did.

Uvogin reached down to put his fingers in the smaller spider's mouth for lubrication. He accidentally bit down a little and looked worriedly at Uvogin, as if he expected him to yell or hit him. Uvogin leaned down and kissed Shalnark's neck, feeling his tongue work over his fingers. Uvogin pushed his body up against Shalnark's, his erection rubbing against him. He reached down to stroke him with his free hand, slowly grinding against him at the same time.

Shalnark gasped and moaned around the hand in his mouth squirming again. The hand was removed and Shalnark brought up one of his own to muffle his noises. Uvogin stretched him as quickly as possible, The enhancer lubricated himself and started to slowly push into Shalnark, who bit down on his bottom lip. He wanted it, he knew he did and he knew it would feel amazing after the pain had passed, but at the same time, he was terrified and he didn't know why. Doing this was scary for him and he almost felt nauseous. Uvogin noticed he was uncomfortable and came to a stop halfway inside, gently rubbing the spider's sides and planting kisses wherever he could reach.

The trembling stopped and he took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Uvogin quickly slid the rest of the way in before the other could tense up again, earning him what sounded like a muffled sob. The enhancer angled himself so that he would rub up against the other's prostate and started slowly thrusting. Shalnark kept giving similar noises, but slightly less and less pained as time passed until he was moaning for more. He would attempt to beg for him, to say Uvogin's name, but they just came out as nearly incoherent breathy moans.

Uvogin was able to make out "faster" from the sounds Shalnark was making and obeyed his request, speeding up his thrusts as well as his stroking, holding onto the manipulator's hip with his free hand and leaning down to whisper in his ear. The kind of things he'd say made the little spider's face turn redder than it already was, and he screamed his name as he climaxed, forgetting to cover his mouth. Uvogin came shortly after, groaning in his ear, nibbling on it. He slowly pulled out, holding Shalnark's body up so he wouldn't collapse, then gently set him down.

Uvogin searched the room for a blanket he swore he saw earlier, lying down next to Shalnark and covering them with it once he found it. He'd have to carry him to bed soon.


	3. Waiting

Shalnark looked out of the window of the hotel he was staying in, supporting his head with one hand and fiddling with the window lock with the other. He was tired, but Uvogin was going to arrive very soon. He took his phone out and checked the time. 10:14 PM. Uvogin would be there in sixteen minutes, then. The enhancer was always very punctual.

The manipulator looked down at the parking lot four stories below him, watching what appeared to be a mother and two children walk to their car. They slowly pulled out of the lot and drove away. Shalnark continued staring at where the car was, his eyelids growing heavier. He let himself close his eyes and doze off a little bit, only to be snapped out of his daze by a rough kiss on his cheek.

"Did that wake you up?" A familiar voice asked, and Shalnark could practically hear a smile.

"Yes, actually. Are we leaving?" He asked, stretching a little. Uvogin frowned just a bit.

"I expected you to freak out like you usually do," he commented. Shalnark didn't say anything as he got up to slip into his shoes. However, he was abruptly lifted off the ground by Uvogin, who brought him in for a suffocating hug, covering him in more kisses.

"Hey, stop it!" He yelled, pushing at him. The enhancer did not comply, and Shalnark noticed his breath smelled of beer. That explains it, he thought. Eventually, he let the spider down, and they proceeded to leave the hotel, Shalnark's face slightly red.


	4. Special (borderline NSFW)

Shalnark lied in bed, panting. Uvogin was especially rough that time. He almost couldn't bear it, but he didn't say anything. He closed his eyes, letting himself smile slightly as the enhancer leaned over to kiss his forehead. The blankets were pulled up over him and he rolled over to get comfortable, still trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" he asked after a few moments, rubbing Shalnark's arm with the back of his hand. Shalnark just nodded slightly, not wanting to have to say he was alright, because he wasn't actually sure.

"Was I too rough for you?" he guessed, unable to come up with anything else.

"It's fine. I'm… I'm fine," Shalnark assured, stretching, half as an excuse to stop talking. Uvogin frowned but dropped the topic, getting up, quickly leaving the bed and searching through some drawers.

Uvogin walked back a few seconds later with a back massager. Shalnark blushed, misreading his intentions as he was told to roll over onto his stomach. The manipulator obeyed, however, and then felt the vibrations on his back. It was strange at first, not quite unpleasant, but he almost wanted to swat it away. Regardless, he relaxed into it, finding that as it slowly felt better, it also made him more tired.

Uvogin kept it up for around fifteen minutes before noticing Shalnark had fallen asleep. He switched the massager off and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, bringing the spider closer to him and planting kisses on his neck as gently as he could. He probably wouldn't be like this if it was with anyone else, he acknowledged. Shalnark was special to him.


End file.
